A Painful Life
by bordoutofmymind
Summary: logans tired of hiding, what happens when he tells everyone. he meets 3boys one of which he falls in love with,they try and help him get his life back on track but that all comes crashing down when his past catches up with him...
1. Chapter 1

**LOGAN POV**

I remember a time where I was happy but that was a long time ago now everything has gone downhill, I used to have the perfect life, perfect parents and I use to have friends but not anymore you're probably wondering why right? Well, let me tell you when it all started.

***Flash back***

I was walking home from school thinking if I should tell my parents my secret today, the secret about my sexuality that nobody knew about, not even my friends. It kind of sucks keeping it a secret, but today is the day where I'm telling everybody, I'm just sick and tired of hiding it. I finally made my way to my house standing by the front gate debating if I should go in and tell them, 'What's the worst that can happen?' I motivated myself to go in. I see my parents just sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Mom, dad I need to talk to you." I said nervously looking at the ground.

"What is it son?" My dad asks in a fatherly tone.

"U…..U…..Um I…..I….I." I choke out becoming more nerves then before.

"Spit it out." My dad tells me getting annoyed.

"I'm gay." I hastily said, hoping they wouldn't hear what I said, but they did my dad stands up I look at him and I can see that he's very pissed off.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he yells at me.

"I said I'm gay." I said with annoyance lining the tone of my voice they both look at me stunned but only for a second before my mom starts to speak

"Are you sure, it's not just a phase?" My mom asks, still kind of stunned

"No it's not just a Phase I am gay, I am sexually attracted to men….." I said still frustrated at them, after I said that it became silent and I was starting to get worried, 'what if they don't love me anymore? What if they disown me?' I thought sadly as tears started to well up in my eyes.

***End Flashback***

As I sit alone wondering why did I have tell them, it would have been a lot better if I didn't, but I would have never meet him the one person that saved me from everything. Before I meet him I would be beaten by my parents every day, even when I went to school I thought I would be safe but no I wasn't my old friends would pick on me and hit me and so would the whole entire football team but they were a lot worse they would hit me until I passed out. So let me tell you about the day I finally got fed up with everything and everyone

*******Flash Back*******

So today was the day I decide to run away from everyone I made sure to save up some money but I had no idea where I was going but suddenly I see something about a place called Clarkston Minnesota so that is where I went. I had to take two buses to get there, when I finally made it there I had no idea where to go, I didn't know anyone here I was all alone now. So I decide to make my way to a store to buy a newspaper and something to eat, while eating a bag of chips I decided to look for a job and a room to rent in the paper. While skimming through the paper I come across an ad saying

_Looking for a roommate rent is $400 a month all utilities paid it's a 2 bedroom apartment 1 bath if interested please call CARLOS at 555-7545._

There's a picture of the place it pretty big and there's a guy standing in the picture, he has short jet black hair, big coffee brown eye, he's fairly short and his bright white smile 'omg this guy is kind of sexy' I thought to myself wondering if I should call him, so I got up from where I was sitting to go find a payphone, once I found one I dial the number. It rings for a minute then someone picks up.

"Hello" someone said it a husky tone

"Hi, is this Carlos" I asked politely

"Yes this is him, and how is this" he asked

"I'm Logan, I'm calling about your ad in the paper" I said nervously

"Ah yes, so are you interested" he said in a questionable tone

"Yes I am, um is there a time that I can check the place out" I asked

"Well yes you can come check it out; um can you make it over here right now" he said I nod my head but remember he can't see me so I say a simple yes and he says bye and with that I head over to his place wondering if the guy in the picture is Carlos I really hope so. I made it to a tall building about twenty stores tall, I take a deep breath before entering the building and making it up to the second floor looking for his room 2J, I find his room and take one more well needed breath before deciding to knock, and within a second of knocking the door flings open reviling the sexy latino.

"So….you must be Logan, right?" he asked, I'm too stunned by how sexy this guy is, all I good do is nod my head.

"Okay…well I'm Carlos." He said extending his hand for me to shack it, I take the offer and shack his hand.

"Well why don't you come in and check the place out" he said moving aside to let me in. as we walk around the apartment he shows me the room that is for rent, it's an okay size has a window on the left side two night stands a dresser and a flat screen tv, I look at him with a questionable look.

"Um why do you have all this stuff in here if you're renting the room out?" I asked with confusion written on my face.

"Well I had this room set up as a guest bedroom but I decided to rent it out and never got around to moving all the stuff, but I can move it all if you decide to move in if you want" he said

"Well it's not that big of a deal" I said with a light chuckle after that he showed me the rest of the place, we talked for a while and eventually he asked me when I could move in I told him today if that was okay he smiled brightly at me and said that was perfect so I handed him the money for the first month and we just sat on the couch watching tv and eat pizza until 10pm then we decided to turn in for the night.

***End Flashback***

That was the day that I meet him, Carlos. Well the next day he helped me find a job and enroll in school, so I went to his school with him to get enrolled it was just a community college after getting enrolled he helped me find a job and I got a job in the your probably think my life is getting better right? Well it was getting better for a while I even made more friends, but something terrible happened to me and all of my friends but first, Let me tell you when I meet my new friends.

***Flash Back***

Today was the first day of school I was so nerves, 'hopefully it's not like my old school' I thought remembering what use to happen. I made my way to school and to my first and only class today, I decided to sit in the front row just in case I get picked on again, as the other students start to flood the class room and take their seats, we had five minutes before class started and that's when I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn around I see a blond haired kid with bottle green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kendall knight, you new here" he asked in a friendly manner

"Hi, I'm Logan Mitchel, and yes I am new here" I said shyly hey opens his mouth but closes it quickly as the teacher enter the room and started to speak and handing out assignments to due, as I was doing my work and getting lost in my thoughts the bell rung signaling the class was done I gathered up my stuff slowly as I finally exited the class room Kendall was waiting for me 'omg hopefully he doesn't beat me up' I thought to myself kind of scared, he walks up to me and put his arm around my shoulder I flinch at the touch and he noticed he quickly removes he arm and looks at my with a puzzled expression.

"So….did you just move here or something" he asked

"Yeah I just moved here the other day" I said looking at the ground

"Oh…so why did you move here" he asked in a curries tone, I started to get nerves 'what am I suppose to tell him? What will he think?' I thought to myself getting more nerves by the minute.

"I…I…I just needed a fresh start" I stuttered out the first lie that came to me he just looks at me questionably and shrugs.

"So what class do you have next" trying to change the subject

"Oh I only have one class today but I'll be in the library working" I said nonchalantly

"Well okay that cool, um do you want to hang out some time" he asked

"Sure that would be fun" I said while giving him my famous quirked smile he smiles back and we depart going are separate ways, I make my way to the library, my shift starts in ten minutes, I make my way to the front were I see the same elderly women that hired me, as I talk to her she tells me that someone will be training me and he will be here shortly she told me just take a seat and wait. After about ten minutes or so she calls me back up front were she is and were another kid is he has light brown hair with light brown eyes he has a mirror in one hand and a comb in the other fixing his hair 'conceded much' I thought to myself holding back a laugh, she tells me he's going to show me what I have to do for the day, and with that she left, as I just stand there awkwardly waiting for him to talk or do something but he never did so I decide to speak up.

"Hi, my name is Logan Mitchel" I said shyly he looks at me with an are you crazy look for talking to him, but his expression changes,

"Hi, I'm James Diamond, so let me show you what you're going to be doing today" he said with a genuine smile I smile back and he got started on showing me what I'm suppose to do and we even made small talk, and before I knew it my shift was over but before I could leave James asked me if I wanted to go hang out later and I said yes and with that I left thinking about what a great day I had and how I made two new friends, I couldn't stop smiling as I made my way to the apartment.

***End Flashback***

That's how I meet my two best friends, after I got back to the apartment Carlos asked why I was smiling and I told him what happened his face lit up. He said he knew James and Kendall they were his best friends, I was smiling at that and we invited them over. That was one of the best nights in my life, we all just talked and played video games all night. As time went by we all became very close over a couple of weeks but me and Carlos became even closer, I even told them that I was gay they didn't care, I was so happy to tell them and they were okay with it. We'll let me tell you about the happiest day of my life that I will never forget.

***Flash Back***

It's been a month since I have moved here and I am the happiest I could be. I had to work the late shift at the library tonight so Carlos had to come pick me up I told him I could just walk home but he insisted to pick me up, so when my shift was over I got in the car with Carlos and we started to drive off but in the opposite direction of the apartment I turn to look at Carlos with a confused look.

"Carlos where are we going "I asked confused

"It's a surprise "he said with a smirk, I turn back around and look out my window too tired to argue with him, it seems like we have been driving forever but it's only been 15 minutes and the car finally comes to a stop in the middle of nowhere it's just an open field with a lonely tree, I look at Carlos confused and he just smiles and tells me to get out I did as he said.

"What are we doing here Carlos" I said becoming aggravated he looks at me then looks over to a tree, I look where Carlos is looking at and under the tree I see a blanket and a picnic basket, I look back over at Carlos with confusion written on my face.

"Carlos what is this" I said looking in his eyes he's looking anywhere but my eyes 'he looks nerves, why would he be nerves' I thought to myself getting worried

"I…I…I was wondering if this could be a date, and maybe we could be boyfriends" he said nervously looking at the ground I just stand there smiling like a hyena, I walk slowly to him and I capture his lip in mine in a slow passionate kiss, it only last for a second before I break away and whisper in his ear.

"Defiantly" I say with no hesitation he kisses me on lip again but this one had so much more passion and it felt like the whole world froze in that moment. We stayed there in braced for a while before we decided to head back. I have never felt this happy in my entire life.

***End Flashback***

That was the best day of my life, you're probably wondering what went wrong? Right? Well nothing happened for a while, me and Carlos had the perfect relationship, we never had a fight, our friends thought it was a great idea they said they never seen us happier, I have never smiled this much before it felt so good. But it didn't last that long, it took two months for my happiness to disappear again, it's all because my parents found me and tried to destroy everything I had. We'll let me tell you what happened!

* * *

><p><strong>UGH...second story. Not that good right? well tell me if i should keep going or not. :)<strong>

**Well thank you for reading and leaving a review if you did:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**LOGAN POV**

***Flashback***

I was sitting in my apartment on our ugly brown couch all alone, because I didn't have school or work today but Carlos did. These past couple of months has been so perfect I couldn't be happier, 'why didn't I leave sooner…' I was broken out of my thought by a loud knock at the door. I got up and proceeded to make my way to the door, something was telling me I shouldn't open it, but I just ignored it and opened the door slowly, 'oh my god why are they here? How did the find me?" I thought, too scared to move.

"W…W…Why are you here" I said in a shaky voice. They look at each other then back at me with devilish smirks on their face 'this can't be good' I thought

"Where here to bring you back home" he said with a smirk and a light chuckle I looked at them crazy like.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled at them determined to stay here

"Like you have a choice" she said evilly, I look at them weirdly as I see him reach behind his back and pull something out I couldn't see what it was, all I know I felt something hit me and everything went dark…

I woke up groggy and my head hurt a lot, I look around trying to make out where I was but it was hard, there was only one small light in the center of the room there are no windows in the room no doors that I can see. The room smells like rotten fish, it's damp and cold, the only thing that is keeping me mildly warm is the clothes I'm wearing, ' I wonder if Carlos has noticed I'm not home? Hopefully he doesn't think I just left him.' I thought sadly as tears start to escape my eye. I hear the sound of a door open and close, and I see my so called parents standing in the room. They look at me with disgusted expression as they make their way over to me.

"W…W…why are you doing this to me?" I asked scared. They just smirk at me, as they made their way closer to me. He grabbed me by my hair and force me to stand up, I reluctantly stood up but fell back down as he hit me in the stomach he didn't stop there as I fell to the floor holding my stomach he kicked me several times as she just stood there calling me names and laughing. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes but I held them back 'I'm not going to give them the satisfaction to see me cry'. 'I guess they got bored' I thought to myself as they left the room laughing evilly, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore they were falling freely from my eyes as I pull my knees up to my chest starting to rock back and forth wishing Carlos would find me, just thinking of him made me cry even harder 'get it to gather, your better than this.' I tried to motivate myself to stop crying, it didn't help at all.

I don't know how long I have been down here, it feels like it's been days but it's probably only been hours. I sigh heavily, "Carlos where are you?" I cry out wishing my love would come save me. As I sit here waiting, for what I don't know. Hoping they won't come in the room again, but I'm sure they will, hoping Carlos would just brake down the door and save me from this living nightmare. "Carlos please find me….soon." I mumbled out, before deciding to go to sleep.

I was woken up by a kick to my ribs "what the fuck" I cry out in pain as he repeatedly kicks me, as I try to curl up in to a ball and protect my head. He finally stops after what seemed like hours. I look at him with anger filled eyes why he just stands there giving me a teddies smirk.

"You're so weak, worthless nobody's ever going to love you." He spat out about to walk out of the room but stops and turns right back around. "Oh I all most forgot, your little boyfriend won't find you, we took care of that." He spat out as he walked away as I tried to understand what he meant by that.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I screamed angrily. As I got no response, I started crying my eyes out. It hurt more than getting hit, to think that they did something to Carlos. I started crying harder than ever. 'Stop crying! Crying isn't going to solve anything.' I thought to motivate myself to think of a plan to get out of here.

I finally decided to make a break for it, I slowly made my way to the door making sure I didn't make a sound, I twist the door knob slowly pushing the door open making sure it doesn't squeak, I proceeded to make my way through the door way looking around making sure they weren't around, I didn't see anybody so I made my way to a room that looked like a living room, I think. Made my way through the room hoping that the door on the other side of this room will be my way out of here. I make it to the door gripping the knob turning it slowly, as I was about to open the door I heard someone say.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" he yelled angrily pulling me down to the floor by my arm roughly as be pulled something out from the back of his pants. I stare at him wide-eyed as I start to whimper. He aims the black and silver gun towards my head.

"If you ever try leaving again ill kill, you understand." He said. All I could do is nod yes to scared to speak as he lowered his gun and aimed it at my leg, I start shacking uncontrollably as I see an evil smirk play across his face.

"This is for trying to escape." He said darkly. As I see him start to pull the trigger, I close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see what happens, and then I heard the gun go off. But I didn't feel anything, I open my eyes to see him lying on the floor with a bullet wound through his head, I look around to see Carlos's dad standing there with his gun raised and behind him is Carlos, Kendall, and James with scared faces. I can see Carlos's dad slowly but his gun away as he looks at me with sympathetic eyes as I turn to look at the others I see Carlos rushing over to me.

"Logan are you okay" he asked as he gave me a well needed hug, I hug him back not wanting to let him go but I pull apart from him and stare at him before I speak up.

"H….H…How did you find me? They said they took care of you." I said confusedly as Carlos looks at me and smiles.

"Let's go home first then after you have rested I'll tell you" he said calmly as he helped me up. I look at him for a second and we start to make our way out of this hell hole. Me and Carlos's got in one car while Kendall, James and Carlos's dad got in to his police car. The car ride to the apartment was silent. We finally pulled up to our place and I couldn't feel better, we all made it inside the apartment, nobody has said a word until Carlos finally breaks the silence.

"So….anybody hungry?" he asked trying to break the silences in the room, everyone said yes to his question. So he went and ordered pizza, I decided to turn on the TV because the silences is killing me. We watched TV for about thirty minutes before the pizza was delivered and everybody dug right in. as we finished eating I was beginning to fall asleep and Carlos noticed at everyone called it a night Mr. Garcia slept on the couch while James and Kendall slept in my room leaving me and Carlos in his room. I got in bed and so did Carlos, I put my head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight Carlos" I said into his chest "Goodnight Logie "he said kissing the top of my head as I finally was able to drift off to sleep hearing Carlos's strong heart beat soothed me.

I woke up around seven am to find that I was laying by myself, I got up and made my way around the apartment searching for anybody, but nobody is here I tried calling their cell phones but they didn't answer. I went to take a shower thinking that they just probably went to buy breakfast or something and they'll be back in a little bit. After I got out of the shower wondering where they are, they haven't showed up yet, they didn't leave a note and they didn't call. I keep trying to call them but still no answer. I was about to try calling them again when the phone rang. I answer it hoping its Carlos.

"Hello" I said

"Hello, Logan your probably wonder where everyone is right about now, am I correct." A strange voice said. My heart dropped when the mystery person said that. I couldn't respond but the person kept talking. "Well I see that I'm right, well okay down to business, I want you to meet me at the palm woods park at midnight tonight if you're not there I will kill all of them, but if you do show up I will let them go but only if you come alone no cops, nobody you understand." The mystery person said.

"O…O…Okay I'll be there by myself" I said in a scared tone as the line went dead. Hoping nothing happens to them. As I go sit on the couch waiting till midnight to come, 'who was that on the phone' I start to wonder.

***End Flashback***

That's why I'm sitting alone waiting till midnight, thinking about my life so far. As I look at the clock it says 11:45pm. Time to go to the park. I sigh heavily making my way out the door. I take the stares to make it to the car faster. I hop in the car making my way to the park wishing no of this ever happened. I finally make it to the park. I stop the car and get out, I make sure to look at the time on the radio first 11:58pm it says. I start walking to a bench waiting for this mystery's person to show up. As I sit there waiting I finally see to figures walk up to me, one of them is my so called mother and the other 'Omg it can't be' I practically yell at myself.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH sorry about such a short chapter. been kinda busy...<strong>

**so who do you guys think the myster person is ? **

**okay so i need a couple of OC charecters so let me know if you want to be one?**


	3. Forever&Always

**LOGAN POV**

'OMG it couldn't be' I though as I recall how the voice on the phone sounded familiar. But why would he do this to me and his own son.

"What are you doing here _Mr. Garcia"_ I started out scared spatting out his name.

"What do you think I'm doing here" he spat back.

"Why would you do this?" I asked. As they make their way closer to me as I took a step back.

"Because I do not want my son with you, he's not _gay_!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm forcing me to him. I only had one question on my mind.

"Where are they, what did you do to them?" I cried out. They looked at me and slightly chuckled.

"Don't worry you will see them, I don't want them to miss what's going to happen." He said smirking. As he put a rag over my face and within a minute everything went black.

I woke up groggy I was in the same room but there are three figures standing above me, I couldn't make out who they were for a second as my eyes adjusted to the dim light I was able to see them Carlos, Kendall, and James I was so happy to see them as a smile tried to spread across my face but I remembered where we are at and it turned into a frown.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked in a worried tone. I look up at him as I try to stand up.

"What kind of question is that? Do you see where we are at?" I said angrily. He backs up a little bit and my anger quickly fades as I see his scared expression, I look at everyone else and see the same scared expression. "Sorry. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the situation we are in." I said softly looking at the ground.

"It's okay" they say in unison as Carlos walks over to me giving me a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." He whispered in my ear, as we finally broke apart.

"So….Does anyone know who put use in here?" James asked. 'Omg they don't know. What should I do?' I thought. As everyone turned to me.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" I asked kind of creped out.

"Well do you know who put us in here?" Kendall asked, I nodded 'yes'

"Okay who did it then?" Carlos asked. I look at him then back at the ground.

"My mom and…" I trail off there not wanting to tell them.

"Your mom and who else?" Carlos asked

"And Carlos's dad." I said softly hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"WHAT!" the all yell at once. As Carlos backs away from me.

"What you're lying I don't believe you!" he yelled on the verge of tears. I look at him sympathetically making my way over to him as everybody else is standing there frozen in place not knowing what to do or say. I was about to hug him when the door flung open and in walked my _mom_ and _Mr. Garcia_, I saw Carlos's eyes widen at the sight of his dad.

"Papi what are you doing here?" Carlos asked his dad.

"I'm here to bring you home, why else would I be here?" he said as Carlos ran up to him hugging him as he let go Carlos looked at me and made his way back over to me with his fist clenched looking pissed off.

"Why would you lie to me?" he said as he raised his fist and hit me in the eye as I stumbled back seeing Carlos's dad smirking 'this was his plan' I thought angrily I look back at Carlos still seeing the fire in his eyes.

"I…I…I wasn't lying!" I stuttered getting into his face and planting a soft kiss on his lips hoping he knows I wouldn't lie to him, but he just pushed me away and hit me in the stomach, I clenched my stomach trying to catch my breath.

"No, you do not get to kiss me!" he yelled as I started to cry from his words."Can we go home now?" Carlos asked his dad.

"Yes. But I made a deal with his mother that I can only take you three and you guys have to watch something." Mr. Garcia said in a twisted way I only could hear.

"Wait we can't leave Logan, even if he lied to us." Kendall said as James nodded in agreement, I look over at Carlos seeing an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry boys but he has to stay. I'm sorry." Mr. Garcia said in a fake sadden tone. As I see my mom pull something out from behind her. I could see the metallic object, I didn't move or make a sound but I did see everybody's eyes widen as she aimed the gun at me.

"What are you waiting for shot me already!" I yelled at her walking closer to her.

"What are you doing?" James and Kendall said.

"What does it look like since you guys don't believe me, mine as well get this over with so I don't have to be around the one person I truly loved." I said looking at Carlos with my tear filled eyes.

"You…love me." Carlos said in a rather shaky tone.

"No I don't love you, I loved you. Meaning I use to love you, how can I love someone who doesn't believe me and hits me?" I yell at him as the tears fall from both of our faces. He looks at his dad.

"Is he telling the truth Dad?" he spat out. As his father looked at him and smirked.

"Yes it is true." He said looking between all three of them. "I did it for you, you need to understand that."

"You did this for me! What makes you think I want this?" he yelled at his father.

"Yes I did this for you. You're not gay son, you don't actually love him." He said calmly

"Who do you think you are saying I don't love him?" Carlos said as he clenched his fist.

"Well for one if you love him you wouldn't of hit him and for two I'm your father and you have to listen to me." he said while grabbing me by the arm and grabbing his gun pointing it to my head. "Say goodbye." He said evilly as I closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't feel too much pain as I was broken out of my thoughts by the gun going off and Mr. Garcia falling to the ground.

"You bitch, why did you do that!" he yelled in pain.

"The deal was I get to kill him." She said looking at Mr. Garcia who is now holding his leg. As I ran over to Carlos attacking him in a hug as to say goodbye, he knew what the hug meant as he tightened his grip on me and started to cry as we herd another gunshot go off. We all look over to see my mom on the ground with Mr. Garcia holding his gun up.

"I love you Carlos." I whisper to him as he cried harder than before.

"I love you too Logie" he said through sobs as he gave me a gentle kiss. Nobody notice James making his way over to my mom to grab the gun. He was about to grab it when Mr. Garcia saw him and fired his gun hitting James right in the stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all yell seeing James fall to the ground holding his stomach in pain as Kendall races over to him, me and Carlos were frozen in place by shock 'this couldn't be happening' I thought as a new wave of tears fell from my eyes, I was about to bury my head into Carlos's shoulder when I see Kendall grab the gun about to shot Mr. Garcia but before he could, Mr. Garcia shot him, Kendall fell to the ground not moving as we see James slightly crying and whimpering out Kendall's name. My eyes widen at the sight so did Carlos's to scared to move as I see him turn his gun towards us.

"W….W….Why are you doing this?" Carlos asked him in a scared tone, he looks at us and just smirks as we try to make are way over to Kendall and James ever so slowly.

"You wanna know why? Because I will not have my only son fall in love with a guy." He said darkly. We made it over to them but neither of them are moving, Carlos looks up at his father.

"So you would rather me be died, then see me in love with Logan?" he spat out

"Yes I would." He said calmly as he raised his gun at Carlos while I was about to pick up the gun. I picked it up and turned it towards Mr. Garcia. But he saw me and turned his gun towards me and pulled the trigger before I could do anything about it.

"NOOOO!" I heard Carlos say as he raced over to me and hugged me.

"I love you forever and always." I said kissing him one last time before his dad shot him too. He fell down right next to me as I could hear Mr. Garcia laughing evilly. I reach for the gun that I dropped when he shot me and raised it one last time as I aim it at him and I pulled the trigger before he noticed me, as the bullet goes start through his head he falls back on to his back. I turn to look at everyone nobody's moving but I look at Carlos again and see his chest move a little.

"Carlos….Carlos" I said trying to see if he's still alive. I see him move.

"Logan…. I love you forever and always." He said with his last breath as tears ran down my face.

"Forever and always." I said before I faded into the darkness as well.

* * *

><p><strong>okay im sorry for the way im ending this story, but i was getting bored with it.<strong>

**i might right an alternet ending...key word might**

**oh yeah let me know if i should right an alternet ending... **

**this isnt the way i wanted to end this story it was suppose to have a happy ending.**


	4. Alternate Ending?

**Okay i said i was going to write an Alternate ending for this story so here it is...**

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN POV<strong>

'OMG it couldn't be' I though as I recall how the voice on the phone sounded familiar. But why would he do this to me and his own son.

"What are you doing here _Mr. Garcia"_ I started out scared spatting out his name.

"What do you think I'm doing here" he spat back.

"Why would you do this?" I asked. As they make their way closer to me as I took a step back.

"Because I do not want my son with you, he's not _gay_!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm forcing me to him. I only had one question on my mind.

"Where are they, what did you do to them?" I cried out. They looked at me and slightly chuckled.

"Don't worry you will see them, I don't want them to miss what's going to happen." He said smirking. As he put a rag over my face and within a minute everything went black.

I woke up groggy I was in the same room but there are three figures standing above me, I couldn't make out who they were for a second as my eyes adjusted to the dim light I was able to see them Carlos, Kendall, and James I was so happy to see them as a smile tried to spread across my face but I remembered where we are at and it turned into a frown.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked in a worried tone. I look up at him as I try to stand up.

"What kind of question is that? Do you see where we are at?" I said angrily. He backs up a little bit and my anger quickly fades as I see his scared expression, I look at everyone else and see the same scared expression. "Sorry. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the situation we are in." I said softly looking at the ground.

"It's okay" they say in unison as Carlos walks over to me giving me a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." He whispered in my ear, as we finally broke apart.

"So….Does anyone know who put use in here?" James asked. 'Omg they don't know. What should I do?' I thought. As everyone turned to me.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" I asked kind of creped out.

"Well do you know who put us in here?" Kendall asked, I nodded 'yes'

"Okay who did it then?" Carlos asked. I look at him then back at the ground.

"My mom and…" I trail off there not wanting to tell them.

"Your mom and who else?" Carlos asked

"And Carlos's dad." I said softly hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"WHAT!" the all yell at once. As Carlos backs away from me.

"What you're lying I don't believe you!" he yelled on the verge of tears. I look at him sympathetically making my way over to him as everybody else is standing there frozen in place not knowing what to do or say. I was about to hug him when the door flung open and in walked my _mom_ and _Mr. Garcia_, I saw Carlos's eyes widen at the sight of his dad.

"Papi what are you doing here?" Carlos asked his dad.

"I'm here to bring you home, why else would I be here?" he said with a fake confused look as Carlos ran up to him hugging him as he let go Carlos looked at me and made his way back over to me with his fist clenched looking pissed off.

"Why would you lie to me?" he said as he raised his fist and hit me in the eye as I stumbled back seeing Carlos's dad smirking 'this was his plan' I thought angrily I look back at Carlos still seeing the fire in his eyes.

"I…I…I wasn't lying!" I stuttered getting into his face and planting a soft kiss on his lips hoping he knows I wouldn't lie to him, but he just pushed me away and hit me in the stomach, I clenched my stomach trying to catch my breath.

"No, you do not get to kiss me!" he yelled as I started to cry from his words."Can we go home now?" Carlos asked his dad.

"Yes. But I made a deal with his mother that I can only take you three and you guys have to watch something." Mr. Garcia said in a twisted way I only could hear.

"Wait we can't leave Logan, even if he lied to us." Kendall said as James nodded in agreement, I look over at Carlos seeing an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry boys but he has to stay. I'm sorry." Mr. Garcia said in a fake sadden tone. As I see my mom pull something out from behind her. I could see the metallic object, I didn't move or make a sound but I did see everybody's eyes widen as she aimed the gun at me.

"What are you waiting for shot me already!" I yelled at her walking closer to her.

"What are you doing?" James and Kendall said.

"What does it look like since you guys don't believe me, mine as well get this over with so I don't have to be around the one person I truly loved." I said looking at Carlos with my tear filled eyes.

"You…love me." Carlos said in a rather shaky tone.

"No I don't love you, I loved you. Meaning I use to love you, how can I love someone who doesn't believe me and hits me?" I yell at him as the tears fall from both of our faces. He looks at his dad.

"Is he telling the truth Dad?" he sobbed out. As his father looked at him and smirked.

"Yes it is true." He said looking between all three of them. "I did it for you, you need to understand that."

"You did this for me! What makes you think I want this?" he yelled at his father.

"Yes I did this for you. You're not gay son, you don't actually love him." He said calmly

"Who do you think you are saying I don't love him?" Carlos said as he clenched his fist.

"Well for one if you love him you wouldn't of hit him and for two I'm your father and you have to listen to me." he said while grabbing me by the arm and grabbing his gun pointing it to my head. "Say goodbye." He said evilly as I closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't feel too much pain as I was broken out of my thoughts by the gun going off and Mr. Garcia falling to the ground.

"You bitch, why did you do that!" he yelled in pain.

"The deal was I get to kill him." She said looking at Mr. Garcia who is now holding his leg. As I ran over to Carlos attacking him in a hug as to say goodbye, he knew what the hug meant as he tightened his grip on me and started to cry as we herd another gunshot go off. We all look over to see my mom on the ground with Mr. Garcia holding his gun up.

"I love you Carlos." I whisper to him as he cried harder than before.

"I love you too Logie" he said through sobs as he gave me a gentle kiss, we pull apart and everybody looks at Mr. Garcia who is sitting up looking at us with what I think is a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry for everything boys." He said sounding actually sorry. "I didn't know how much you guys actually love each other." He said pointing to me and Carlos. "I am truly sorry." He said as he pulls out his phone.

"Who are you going to call?" Kendall asked what everyone was thinking.

"I'm calling the police." He said

"Why would you call the police? You are the police." I said looking at him dumbfounded.

"To turn myself in and have an ambulance check you guys out to make sure you guys are okay." He said as he dialed the phone and called the police. In a mature of minutes policed officers and paramedics were here, they arrested Mr. Garcia and the paramedics checked us out the said we were fine and we could go home.

**6 months later**  
>me, Carlos, James, and Kendall bought a house together, James and Kendall finally became a couple. I'm in a fancy restaurant with Carlos wondering why we came to such a fancy restaurant. I'm supposed to be happy but I just feel sick, I have been feeling sick to my stomach for a week now I've been throwing up a lot and crying over everything.<p>

"Hey are you okay? You don't look too good." Carlos said in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said before I ran off to the bathroom needing to empty my stomach, I was hunched over the toilet throwing up when I felt someone rubbing my back before I could do anything I heard a familiar voice trying to soothe me.

"I think I should take you to the doctors." He said when I stopped throwing up.

"NO! I'm fine Carlos." I said standing up walking out of the stall to the sink to was my face.

"Okay but if it happens again I'm bringing you to the doctors." He said as we exit the bathroom walking back to are table. We sit down but for some reason Carlos is smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I said creped out. He doesn't say anything all he does is gets on one knee in front of me and pulling out a small black box, I start getting teary eyed.

"Logan, I love you with all my heart, every day I walk up next to you I couldn't be happier, when you smile I can't help but smile to, you make me the happiest man on earth when I'm with you and I don't want to lose you so will you Logan Phillip Mitchel marry me?" he said smiling.

"YES! YES! YES! A thousand times yes." I said crying as he put the ring on me and pulled me into a hug but as he did so I felt like throwing up again, I detached myself from him and ran to the bathroom again. I felt someone rubbing my back again.

"Okay that's it we are going to the doctors now." He demanded. Even though I wanted to protest I couldn't find the energy to and I did wanted to find out what wrong with me, Carlos picked me up bridal style and we left the restaurant and got in the car.

We made it to the doctors with Carlos breaking a couple of speeding laws. We are sitting in a room while a nurse is asking questions and taking blood samples and asked for me to pee in a cup after the she told us that they are going to run some test and the doctor will be with us shortly. After waiting about an hour a doctor finally came in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Hollywood. You must be Logan right?" he said staring at me. I just nodded my head yes. "okay then, and who are you? He asked looking at Carlos.

"I'm Carlos, Logan's fiancé." Carlos said holding my hand.

"Okay, well I have good news." He said with a smile. "Congratulations your pregnant." He said happily.

"WHAT!" We said in unison. I heard something hit the ground but I was to stunned to look.

"I'm pregnant? How is that even possible?" I asked

"Well its rare but it does happen" he said calmly.

"Okay, can you give us a minute." I said. He nodded and left the room. "Carlos you okay?" I said looking in the direction of where he was standing but he wasn't there, I look at the floor and see him passed out. "Carlos wake up!" I said standing up making my way over to him and shacking him awake.

"What happened?" he asked looking at me confused

"You passed out when the doctor told me I was pregnant." I said quietly.

"Sorry, I was just surprised." He said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Can we go home now?" I asked he just nodded his head yes and we went home.

We made it home, Kendall and James were waiting for us and they were smiling, me and Carlos took a seat on the couch as did James and Kendall.

"So did anything interesting happen tonight?" James said looking at me then taking a glance at my hand. 'oh he's taking about Carlos proposing to me' I thought

"Oh you have no idea." Carlos said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kendall asked looking at me then back to Carlos.

"Well Carlos asked me to marry him and I said yes, But that's not the interesting part." I said looking at Carlos so he can tell them.

"Wait what do you mean that's not the interesting part? What else happened?" Kendall asked

"Well we had to go to the doctors after I asked Logan to marry him…." Carlos said trailing off.

"Why did you have to go to the doctors?" James asked with a confused look

"Well…. I'm pregnant." I said quietly looking down.

"You're WHAT!" they both said.

"He's pregnant." Carlos said

"That's….. Awesome. We're going to be uncles." James said getting up and giving me and Carlos a hug and so did Kendall but I think he's still in shock by the situation I don't blame him because me and Carlos still haven't wrapped our heads around that we're having a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending it like this but i think i might write a sequle to this for this alternate end -_-<strong>

**OKay was this ending better then the other one?**

**Dont forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
